This invention relates to a device for holding an X-ray film cassette while an X-ray of a part of the body of either a human being or of an animal is being taken.
In the practice of emergency medicine it is frequently necessary to make an X-ray of a part of a human body that has been seriously injured and cannot be moved in response to the requests of an X-ray technician who has been asked to take an X-ray. Frequently, the X-ray technician has difficulty in positioning the part of the body of the patient, that is to be X-rayed, relative to the X-ray cassette.
The prior art discloses means for positioning a patient adjacent a cassette that holds an X-ray film. For example Waerve, U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,197 has a mounting device for positioning a cassette carrying an X-ray film between the patient and a table.
Scarpellino, U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,597 shows a "head and shoulder" rest for use in supporting body parts while X-rays are passed through the body.
Moreover, positioning devices for X-ray cassettes are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Wustner 3,293,430; Reed 3,916,207; Robinson 4,414,683; Miller 4,700,373; Moller 5,133,000; Chiulli 4,114,044; and Wijkstrom 5,022,065.